1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure indicating device for indicating a proper exposure factor in accordance with light measurement of a photographic subject or an object to be photographed. In particular the invention relates to an exposure indicating device which provides indications of an exposure factor relying on average overall or integrated light measurement and partial or spot light measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed cameras provided with both an average overall or integrated light measuring system and a spot or partial light measuring system. Exposure meters having both such systems have also been proposed. In such known cameras and exposure meters, however, two systems were provided only for alternative selective use and its selection was left to the photographer's discretion. Therefore, the known exposure indicating device can provide only a single indication for a scene to be photographed. Such single indication may be effective for the scene in which brightness varies in relatively small range. However, when there is a large difference in brightness among objects in a scene, for example, in the case of back light photography wherein a relatively dark photographic subject is in front of a background of high brightness, the single indication can not provide satisfactory information whether it is based on average overall light measurement or spot light measurement. The average light measurement has an inclination to be affected more by the brightness of the light background, while the spot light measurement will provide an indication of a proper exposure condition but only for a particular portion of a scene. In such situation, it has been a common practice to set an exposure factor at a value somewhat shifted from the indicated value, the amount to be shifted being determined depending on anticipation by the user in accordance with his experiences. This practice is not rational and can not be employed by inexperienced photographers.